Until recent years, the conventional accelerator pedal assembly was mechanical in nature in that the position of the accelerator pedal was transferred by mechanical means to the engine throttle control. This mechanical means is usually in the form of mechanical linkages and cables.
More recently, with the advent of fuel injection and more sophisticated and precisely tuned fuel control systems, electronic controls have come into popular use rather than mechanical controls. With this has been the adaptation of the electronic accelerator pedal assemblies which include an electronic device for indicating the pedal position from its idle position to the fully wide open throttle position. Typical of such assemblies are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,689; 4,718,380; 4,727,838; 4,831,985; and 4,883,037.
However, while such systems may allow more precise control of engine operating parameters, the electronic componentry is more delicate than the predecessor mechanical components, and must be protected by changes in the overall design concept for the accelerator pedal assembly.
Specifically, the wiring to the electrical components must be secure from the possibility of chafing which will eventually result in electrical failure. Thus, the pedal assemblies must not precipitate any motion in the connecting wires themselves, such as shown in the electronic pedal assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,037. Further, one must take care that the electrical components of the assembly are placed outside of the hostile environment zone lying between the operator's foot or the accelerator pedal and the floor pan of the vehicle. This zone is subjected to the substances the operator may get on his or her shoes such as gas, oil, salt, dirt, acid and the like.
Likewise, there is a need for a pedal assembly designed as a single component which can be easily installed in the vehicle as original equipment or as a replacement for original equipment and one which is itself serviceable in basic modules or component parts.